Radio access communication networks such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) networks may be used for machine-to-machine (M2M) communications, also known as machine type communications (MTC). Generally, MTC may allow an un-manned terminal to wirelessly and remotely report information over the radio access network to a central dedicated server, which may distribute the information to suitable MTC applications upon request. Terminals with MTC capability may be used in a variety of situations. An example of such a situation may include smart meters that report resource consumption, measurements, or special events to a utility company server via the radio access communication network. Other examples of applications that may utilize MTC include security networks for use in surveillance, alarm systems or people tracking systems, transportation networks, fleet management, connected cars, city automation, toll collection, emission control, electronic health (eHealth) applications, manufacturing monitoring and automation, and facility management, including facility management of homes, buildings, etc.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.